Mages of the Isle Part I: The 14 stones of Eldire
by Peter Harrison
Summary: I've decided to start reposting here. I hope people will still read it.
1. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 1

Mages of the Isle Part I: The 14 stones of Eldire  
  
Chapter 1:  
Peter must have been the most unhappy adolescent on his island. He had just turned 16, and was old enough for his secondary magic lisence, but his parents just wouldn't allow it. They were strict that way. How long would he have to wait to do his first FIRE spell to light a campfire. When would he be able to cast WIND so he could really fly to magic school instead of using his enchanted wind boots, which were constantly running out of charge, being 10 years outdated. Would he ever be able to get rid of those countless potions that were required by any mage who couldn't use secondary magic. Half of them were totally useless, like his vial of SPOTS which caused spots to appear on any object the caster named. How could he become a great wizard with so many restrictions and rules?  
  
But what could he do? No magic school would teach him without parental permission, and there was no spell for forgery, for obvious reasons. There was nothing he could do, but live on being miserable. And that's exactly what he did, until one day.  
  
"Peter, Peter! I finally got my liscence! It took me three tries, but I did it!"  
Peter looked behind him to see his friend Camell running towards him with a magic card waving in his hand.  
"Wow, that's great, tell it to someone who cares." Peter replied  
"Thanks for the support. You're still mad about your parents not letting you get a liscence yet, huh?" Camell replied, while staring at his card like it was his greatest accomplishment (which it was).  
Peter glanced back, his silvery blue hair rippling in a sudden gust of wind."No, you think?"  
"Hey there's Skyth, and yes, I do think" Camell said while looking over his shoulder at an aproaching figure. The figure was Skyth, Peter's best friend, he had possesed his magic liscence for a few months now, and was coming towards them in a gust of torrential wind. He was still getting the hang of it.  
"AAHH!" Skyth yelled as he flew body first into a fur tree. He fell flat on the ground, taking a piece of fur tree pelt with him.  
"Do you mind?" the tree became a person, Jarod, one of the best third level mages on the isle. Even though he was only 16, he had apprentice third level training, since his dad was a trainer. Second level only provided simple black magic, which could do little harm to others, and first level only permitted healing magic and extremely simple black magic, like water spout and smoke imaging and control. But third level was totally different. You could transform yourself into anything serene, like a tree or a mouse, and it even allowed you to peform next level versions of FIRE, WIND, ICE, CRUMBLE, and even a low level POISON.  
"Couldn't you go show off your skills somewhere else?" Camell murmured.  
"If I wanted to show off, I'd become a patch of grass that displayed "I'm the best" in multiple colours" Jarod answered.  
"Looks like it's getting late, the sun's pretty low. You'd think with all the magic that exists, they could make something that tells the time of day." Peter said while walking away.  
Dream on, like that would ever happen." Skyth proclaimed."Something that tells the time, it's impossible."  
"Well, See ya!" Peter shouted from a few feet away.  
"Bye" the others said.  
"Hey, Skyth, I'll have you a duel" Camell asked  
"You know that my axe always beats your measly spear." Skyth replied  
"Yah, but I'm feeling lucky. Are you feeling lucky, punk?"  
"That's the stupidest saying I've ever heard, I've got a better one. Yippee Kiyay, Bring it on some time today! Hiyaa!"  
The last thing Peter heard was the clanging of weapons before the knife was at his throat. 


	2. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 2

Mages of the Isle Part I: The 14 stones of Eldire  
  
Chapter 2:  
"HAAA!!!" Peter screamed as he simultaneously threw a fire vial at his captors feet, and drew his sword with a backwards-slicing motion, ready for battle.  
"Careful, it's just me, I was joking man!" The figure said. It was Jamago, Another of Peter's friends. He was shooting a water stream from his left pointer-finger at his burning shoe and holding off Peter's sword with his dagger-filled right hand.  
Peter let down his guard. "DON"T DO THAT! You know we are trained to defend ourselves against attackers. It's more of a reaction then a choice. And what's with the cloak?"  
Jamago was donning a long, hooded, black cloak, that would flicker in and out of reality. Anything behind it past his body was totally visible when it flickered out, especially when he stood perfectly still. The dead giveaway was how anything that you sould see through the cloak couldn't be seen in a reflection. All that reflected in Peter's shining polished armour was a black abyss where the cloak should be.  
"It's my new assasin suit. I'm becoming one you know. The master trainer in Niobi village is teaching me personally." Jamago said with glee.  
"No way! I've been trying to get into that school for years, and you got in like that, to be trained by the master no less!" Peter replied "What did you do, save his life?"  
"In a way. I saved his prize winning pheonixes. His very best one, Grogan, was flying away thanks to a spell cast on it by, guess who?"  
"No, he wouldn't!"  
"Yep, that's right, Mordim."  
Peter's eyes burned with a firey rage. His regular blue tint could barely be made out, but it was changing colours like crazy, from blue, to green, to grey, to blood red. "I hate Mordim. He's the biggest loser on the island. He thinks he's so good just because he's the general's son!"  
"He's also the best fighter on the island. I don't think any of us could take him, even if we had the best armour on the island. Sure, in a magic duel, he'd lose like that, but not a weapons duel."  
"Oh, I could beat him. If I had Glamdring. Then his shine blade would be no match for me."  
Peter, Peter, Peter, they've been looking for that sword for ten generations. What makes you think you'd find it? I'd be just as likely to find the Hands of Chimbodwa."  
"Actually, I have a plan. You see, nobody has has ever checked south of the swamp. I'll search there!"  
"You know that it's forbidden to go there. Some of the monsters that inhabit that region are still unknown. You could get killed!"  
"Yah, well, I'm so limited, I'm getting bored. I need something exciting to happen. And if it won't come to me, I'll have to go to it!"  
Peter flew home, in a furious rage, his boots running out of charge halfway there. 


	3. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 3

Mages of the Isle Part I: The 14 stones of Eldire  
  
Chapter III:  
  
"I thought you were going to Skyth's place after school today?" said Peter's sister as he walked through the door.  
"Yah, well I didn't go. It would have been a waste of time."  
"What's wrong with you. You've never passed up going to skyth's house. Are you sick?"  
"No."  
"I know, you got rejected by someone."  
"No."  
"Oh no! Did grandma die?"  
"No! Leave me be!" Peter yelled as he looked up, and saw what his sister was wearing.  
"Nice clothes Denita! hahaha." Peter laughed out. it seemed he was finally in a better mood.  
"For your information these are the clothes that anyone in the high order of spellcasting wear. I can't help if the high order counsellors have bad fashion sense. And I can't help it if you are to lowly a mage to join me, brother."  
That really dashed Peter's mood. Now he was even more unhappy than before. He took a last look at Denita's odd robe. it was as white as Jamago's robe was dark, with gold symbols all over it. It made her look like a saint, with a sword of course. The hood covered her 3 foot long shining blonde hair, and it didn't look like she was wearing any armour under the robe. Then Peter dashed upstairs to his tower room.  
"If I'm not good enough for anyone, than they're not good enough for me." Peter said to himself. " I'm gone, I'll go find someone else who can teach me magic without parental permission." with that, Peter grabbed all his equipment, and got himself set to go. Normally, Peter would wear leather arm pads and leggings, a short breast plate, and a sword, but Peter wasn't going into the wild like that. He put on his great helm that he got last Yam 6th, his birthday. He also outfitted himself with full plate mail and metal leggings, a shield, a cloak to cover his face, 3 skill rings, a talisman around his neck, high endurance boots(no flying ones today), and his most prized possesion. His sword, Tronar.  
You see, a few years back, some of the kids about Peter's age found a cave filled with artifacts, and one of them, was Tronar, a beautifully made sword, with origins around the time of the great mage wars, thousands of years ago. A few other people found them, all of Peter's current friends (that's how they all met) and Mordim. Denita also found one, the year before, but it was only a staff, and not very useful for fighting. Peter had never used Tronar to kill anything before, but there was no way he was taking a regular long sword into the southern swamps. So, after he grabbed some food, he set out into the swamps, and no townsfolk ever really saw him again...... 


	4. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 4

Mages of the Isle  
  
Chapter 4:  
"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she woke from her dream. She sat straight up in her bed. What a nightmare. There was a 5 metre long sword, chasing her, and it just kept catching up no matter how hard she tried.  
"I' can't believe that I would be so lame as to be scared of a bad dream." she said to herself. She looked in the mirror and saw the girl looking back at her. A long dark night robe went to the floor, showing only her face. The hair, long and brown, was messy. She'd forgotten to enchant it so it wouldn't tangle and twist while sleeping.  
"Me, Nikita, scared of a measely dream, but, that part about the boy in the wild, it seemed so real. I wonder if it's an omen. What am I saying, I'm not psychic." Nikita never again thought of that dream, and decided to go back to sleep. She crawled under the covers, and tried to sleep, but to no avail. It was to early to get out of bed, and to late to go back to sleep. So she just sat there, thinking of strategies for some common games in her head.  
She mumbled aloud to herself "Maybe if I, no, that wouldn't work. But, if I did that, oh, I couldn't lose. Unless they did that, in which case I would be vulnerable. Ugh, to many variables to think about first thing."  
Only two houses over, Jojoanne and Eliza Wingding both woke from the same dream as Nikita had had. A simeltaneous shriek filled the house.  
"EEEEEEEEE!!!!" They yelled, jumping up. Jojoanne smacked her head on the ceiling, she was in the top bed of a bunk bed.  
"I just had the worst dream!" They both said at precisely the same time.  
"You tell your's first." Eliza said  
"Well, first I saw this kid in the wild, being attacked!"  
"Me too!!!"  
"Then there was a big sword chasing me!"  
"Me too!"  
"That's wierd, that we both had the same dream, but we are twins. We should try to get back to sleep."  
"It's too late to go back to sleep. Let's go for a walk."  
They left out the back door, so as not to wake anyone. They just put on their long coats, since it was getting near the end of Numaut, and starting to get cold. They passed by Nikita's house, and happened to see her leaving, also bored of sitting inside doing nothing.  
"Hi, Nikita!" Jojoanne said "Where are you going?"  
"I was going to go for a walk, maybe practice with my sword for a bit. You both going for a walk too?"  
"Yeah, do you wanna come with?"  
"Sure. Nobody around here should be travelling alone, especially with Mordim walking around. He's such a pain."  
"Yeah, well, let's go."  
They walked for a few hours. Sometimes they would stop and observe Nikita chopping at a tree, or a rock. Nothing really special happened until they were a few hundred metres from home.  
"Hey, who's that?" Nikita asked while pointing to a boy in the distance. he was carrying a lot of stuff, and he looked totally worn out.  
"Oh that's Peter, oh, I mean Cliff." Jojoanne and Eliza giggled, while playing with their jet black hair incesantly.  
" Where-" Nikita noticed the two still twisting their hair. "Stop tangling your hair and listen to me. Where's he from?"  
"Oh, he lives over in Revod, other side of town." Eliza replied. "He's usually very solitary. He's never had a girlfriend you know."  
"That's odd. He'd probably be the first person I met on this island who hasn't been in any relationship. That is, if I do meet him. Could you introduce me perhaps?" Nikita asked.  
"He looks like he's in a hurry." Jojoanne replied "I don't think we can catch him. But I know where he goes after school, I'll show you to him then."  
"Ok. Do you wanna go in for some food?" Nikita questioned."I know some great recipes, mind you, they are 99 percent sugar."  
"We couldn't turn down sugar if we wanted to." The sisters replied.  
They all went inside, and chowed down on the strangest sweets they'd ever seen. 


	5. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 5

Mages of the Isle Part I: The 14 stones of Eldire  
  
Chapter 5:  
It was the following day, and Peter was missing at magic school. Skyth wondered why he had missed school, and it bothered him for the entire day. So after school, Skyth went to Peter's house to see if he was there. He knocked on the door 13 times, 13 being his favourite number.  
"Hello, is Peter here? He wasn't at school today." Skyth asked Denita.  
"No, I haven't seen him since he stormed out of here the other day." Denita replied "My parents aren't here either, so I don't think they know where he is.... Did you check Jamago's house? He lives farther away than any of your friends, and I heard he was starting his assasin training, so he wouldn't have had to go to school today. If Peter had went anywhere, he would have gone there."  
"Thanks, I'll check there. Bye." Skyth answered.  
So, Skyth set out to Jamago's house, flying most of the way there (still hitting a tree every once in a while) and when he finally got there, he found Jamago meditating on his front lawn. There was a low "ummm" sound coming from Jamago every few seconds.  
"Hey Ja-" Skyth began to say, when he was interupted by one loud, off beat "UMMMM!" from Jamago. He then stopped, and got up, looking quite perturbed.  
"Couldn't you see I was meditating." Jamago yelled "I was imagining I was surrounded by beautiful women, and they were feeding me grapes. It was so realistic!"  
" Do you want to know what else is realistic? The possibility of that happening being none." Skyth laughed out.  
Hey it could happen." Jamago grinned "Anyways, what did you come all the way here for?"  
"Well, I was wondering if Peter was here? He wasn't at school today."  
"No he's not here. I don't think he would have skipped school. I don't have any idea as to where he... wait. It sounds crazy, but yesterday Peter seemed very angry at a lot of stuff. He was rambling a bit, but he did say something about going into the swamp." Jamago said, almost sounding worried.  
"Why in Node's name would he go into the swamp? He knows it's forbidden." Skyth yelled.  
"He said he wanted to find Glamdring." Jamago replied. "I didn't think he was serious, but that's the only explaination."  
"We need to go see someone by the edge of the swamp." Skyth thought aloud. "Someone who could have seen him heading that way...  
No, I refuse to see them of my own free will." Jamago answered.  
"They are the only people we know who live near the swamp. If we want to find Peter, we'll have to bear them. We have to go and talk to Jojoanne and Eliza." Skyth proclaimed, a gulp of agony forming in his throat.  
"Fine, but they're so annoying." Jamago stated "Blah blah blah, giggle giggle giggle, blah blah blah, giggle giggle giggle. That's all they do man!"  
" Oh well, tis the way of swamp folk. I think the fumes from the swamp mess up their brains."  
"Well, I'll try to teleport there, I learnt how to today at assasin training. Here goes."  
With that, Jamago disappeared with a popping sound, and reappeared a few feet away.  
" I guess we're gonna have to fly. Isn't this magical?" Jamago groaned.  
So Skyth and Jamago flew away to the Wingding's house, counting the number of trees they hit on the way. 


	6. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 6

I'm gonna start using some more definitive words, and words with a * next to them I will explan at the end of this chapter. I'm also taking suggestions for where my story should be heading (ie. some kind of big problem that I could incorporate into the story) and if anyone would like me to put a character in my story that resembles someone in real life, e- mail me the description and name, and I'll see what I can do( They don't have to be a human, but don't make them anything that may throw the story off, like immortals, or demons or something) Anyways, here's my chapter, sorry about interrupting it with this drabble.  
  
Mages of the Isle Part I: The 14 stones of Eldire  
  
Chapter 6:  
It had been a day since Peter left his house, and he was a good distance into the swamp. The overhanging trees blocked the sun, allowing only a slight amount of light in which was coming through the trees leaves and turning deep green. The air stank of decomposition, and the ground was muddy. Trees ran along each side of him, and only a small area was clear for walking. But it was perfectly straight, suggesting a road had once come through this area.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Peter said to himself. He was thinking of turning around, when suddenly a poison dart frog approached him from behind a tree!  
Now, what you must understand is that, in Peter's world, a parallel world to our own, things are named for what they look like, and a poison dart frog is no exception. It looks like a long tube, with frog legs, hopping around preparing to shoot it's deadly poison. One touch of it, and death is inevitable. Thankfully, it has no eyes.  
Peter knew all about this animal, and he stayed perfectly still, until it walked right up to him. He slowly shifted his hands to the hilt of his sword, and at the precise moment, brought it up in a furious slice, severing the dart area in one clean swipe. The frog flopped to the ground, and died. Peter decided to leave, since the stench of decaying dart frog's was highly volatile.  
"Well, Tronar, how was you're first kill?" Peter asked his sword.  
"It was spectacular." a voice replied  
Peter wasn't surprised. Some weapons were capable of speech after they killed their first victim.  
"I didn't know you were a talking sword." Peter said "Well, at least I'll have some company on my journey."  
You'll have company, but it won't be from your sword." The voice stated.  
Peter turned, and there was a huge man. His hair and beard were silvery-grey, and he was garbed in a long grey robe. In his hands, he held 2 Kris'*, one forward one back. But his most drawing feature was his eyes. They were filled with wisdom, and shone like the brightest lighthouses in the thickest fog. He seemed ready for a fight, his arms extended in the classic spiralling pose*.  
"I don't want to fight you, why do you arm yourself so?" Peter asked as kindly as he could.  
"Call me old fashioned, but the last person who came here tried to kill me, and he dressed like you. I won't fall for the same thing twice. Disarm yourself of all of your items, and perhaps I will trust you." The man replied.  
"And if I refuse?" Peter questioned.  
"If you don't, I will be forced to kill you. I may be old, but I was once the best Jihado* on this island. Until I was banished.  
" I think I'll take my chances with fighting you." Peter said, while drawing his blade.  
" So be it." The man replied  
At the sound of his voice, both combatants lunged at each other, With the man mostly gaining the upperhand. Every swing peter took, the man was there with one of the Kris'*, blocking, then attacking with the other. Peter could have overpowered the small blade, but hadn't the time to apply the force to do so. When the second Kris* came for him, he had to pull his sword away to block it. At precisely the same moment, they both disengaged the fight with a backflip, and ended two steps from eachother.  
"How is it that a young child can fight this well?" The man said while panting. "Can all children your age fight this well?"  
"I'm not even the best of my class." Peter replied. "What is your name sir, I must say you are the first person I've ever seen fight with Kris' so well."  
"My name is Francisco, but I don't think I will need to know your name, since you will soon be dead. You may be good at fighting, but how's your magic?" Francisco asked.  
Suddenly, Francisco hurled two massive FIREBALLs at Peter. They flew in a perfect line, and Peter was able to block one with an upwards slice. however, he had never had to block such a powerful attack, and he was shot backwards, narrowly dodging the shot while falling to the ground.  
"Unfortunately, your luck's all ran out, kid." Francisco said with an evil smile. He began to conjure a massive THUNDERWAVE, capable of destroying a large part of an army. Peter could only watch, his leags numb from the fall, as the THUNDERWAVE got bigger and bigger. Then Francisco released the magical energy. It surged through the air, bringing with it the sound of a thousand thunder cracks, and just as it was about to hit Peter, three flying blades flew right into it's path, deflecting it into the heavens, where it exploded and, for a brief moment, lit the sky bright as 10 suns. The blades flew straight into the ground, while Peter and Francisco stood staring in awe at what had just happened.  
  
There's a cliff hanger for yah. Here's the words from this chapter: Kris: Long dagger with curving blades Spiraling pose: A stance in which weapons are held ready to spin upwards in an attack Jihado: An elite fighter who uses 2 short blades for his weapons of choice. Highly trained in martial arts, assasin techniques, and other advanced fighting techniques. 


	7. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 7

Mages of the Isle Part I: The 14 stones of Eldire  
  
Chapter 7:  
Peter and Francisco stared in awe at the 3 swords stuck in the ground. The owner of the weapons yelled from a distance.  
"Peter, get up, I won't be able to block something like that again!"  
Having no arguements, and thanking God for such a saviour to arrive, Peter got up from the ground and headed towards the voice. It wasn't until he was well away from Francisco that Peter looked at his new 'best friend'. Meanwhile Francisco continued to gape at the swords in the ground.  
"Who...How did you know my name? I have never seen you before." Peter asked the stranger.  
"My name is Nikita. I live at the swamp's edge, and I saw you this morning. You looked a little out of place.... Or out of mind..... Heading into the swamp like that. I decided to follow you, and you should be very glad that I did." Nikita replied.  
That's when Peter noticed Nikita's Blades. Two broadswords filled her hands, each with a hook like part at the end of them. A third which was slightly larger, was on her back. She began to walk over to Francisco, most likely with the intent of retrieving her blades. After plucking them all from the soft earth, whilst watching the dangerous man, she somehow combined the three from the ground into one large sword, and the three she had on her into another.  
"I don't know who you are, or what this young boy did to you." Nikta stated, while Peter stood mouthing 'young boy' in disbelief. "But I doubt it was so severe a crime that it deserved a death sentence.!"  
Francisco finally realised what was happening, and stood up in a new stance.  
"I was just protecting myself." Francisco argued "I have never seen so many people who strut around in armour, but it seems that your people, wherever they come from, do. So if I seem a little edgy, excuse me. Anyways, how do I know you both aren't in this together, trying to take my lands. I've lived in these swamps for 15 years now, and the last person who came here tried to thank my hospitality with a sword in my gut. I am not the man who would fall for a trick twice, so unless you have proof of your peaceful disposition, I suggest you leave or kill me."  
"As a level 1 Jihado, I refuse to step down from an encounter, nor surrender my weapons." Nikita answered firmly "So unless you wish to give up, a fight will be inevitable."  
"Ahh, finally, a fair match, for I am also a Jihado, and am under the same codes as you." Francisco said "But I am level 3."  
At that instant, both combatants struck each other's weapons, clanging, anf flipped around to their left. It was almost like watching a person fighting their reflection, both fighters mimicing each other almost perfectly. Peter continued to stare at the two combatants. Oh how he wished he could fight like them, move and jump with such ease. It had been complete chance that he had pulled of such a perfect backflip earlier. It was probably the adrenaline flowing through him that allowed him to do so. But Nikita and Francisco were both total gymnasts. Half of their fighting consisted of flips. As Peter continued to ponder, the two continued to fight.  
"In all my years, I have never met a Jihado level 1 who could fight so well." Francisco said, panting and fighting whilst saying it.  
"I seriously didn't think that someone trained in the Jihado arts 15 years ago would be able to keep up with new techniques." Nikita replied, also still fighting. "But I am afraid I must end this."  
That's when Nikita forced both broadswords up, pushing aside Francisco's Kris'. She then flipped backwards, without moving backwards, and struck Francisco's chin with her ponytail, which had a small spiky- metal ball on the end. This dazed the man for a few seconds, giving Nikita the chance to strike both blades out of Francisco's hands. She quickly turned her right sword to his neck, and pulled her left arm up and over her head, in a stance that wouldn't let him get away without a fatal wound.  
  
For anyone who likes my stories, please get more people to read and reply, including yourself. Even if it's a short comment. It really gives me the energy to keep writing. I want to make a many chaptered story, and probably a continuing story or two, but I can only write for my real life friends so long, until I JUST GIVE UP. Next chapter is gonna be HOT!(like, cool scenes and fighting, not rated R stuff, Okay you sick minded child.) 


	8. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 8

Mages of the Isle Part I: The 14 stones of Eldire  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"You have fought with a skill I will never have." Francisco said. "I would be honoured to die under your hand"  
He gulped , drawing a small amount of blood where his throat met Nikita's blade. Then she withdrew her weapons, interlocking the two massive blades into one double sided sword.  
"I would never kill one who would offer such a challenge, especially since you're a Jihado, like myself." Nikita replied, smiling. " I hope you take this sparing of your life as a sign that we are not here to hurt you."  
"I do, actually. Perhaps life in the town is more civilized than I thought. You two must be weary from your trek through these swamps. Well, perhaps we should rest before moving on." Francisco implied  
"We?" Peter shouted "You tried to kill me, and now you expect we will welcome you with open arms? Your lucky that Nikita is such a kind-hearted individual, for I would have surely sliced you in two!!!"  
"Peter, I can see this man has wisdom beyond his years. He is not evil, but misguided and unknowing of the world outside this swamp." Nikita stated. "Anyways, maybe he can help us get wherever you are going to. You seem to need as much help as you can get."  
"Two companions are better than one I guess." Peter replied "But why are you coming too, Nikita? You do realize that it is forbidden to enter the swamp. You should be able to sneak back to town without anyone knowing you were here. Why risk your life to help someone like me? I can't even use 2nd level magic..."  
"I don't really know." Nikita said questioningly. "I guess I just want to go on an adventure of sorts, even if it's just a walk through a swamp. Plus, I could learn some new things from Francisco. And don't feel left out. I can't use second level magic either."  
"Well, I know a safe place we could stop off at, but if we don't leave quickly, we won't get there before nightfall." Francisco said.  
"Well, let's go then." Nikita replied.  
The two Jihado's started walking away while Peter stood thinking. Something that Nikita had said was bothering him, but he couldn't remember what it was. Then he clicked in, and started running after the two, who were now some distance away.  
"I need as much help as I can get?! You're gonna take that back! You saw, I fought Francisco for a while. You come back here now! Do you hear me?!"  
So the three continued to trudge along through the swamp, Nikita and Francisco laughing uncontrollably at Peter, with the strangest expression on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
It was a few hours later, and the overhanging trees were beginning to thin out overall. But it was getting dark, and the three adventurers were getting very cold. The night air was crisp and cold, and strange sounds were everywhere. They all stayed close, and Peter and Nikita were on edge. Francisco was very calm, having been throught this swamp more times than anyone ever had been.  
"Are we almost there, Francisco?" Peter asked "My armour is beginning to collect frost."  
"Can't take the cold?" a voice said.  
Nikita and Peter jumped at the sound.  
"No need to worry you two, that's just a crab apple tree. They're always trying to get their comments in." Francisco said, pointing at a nearby tree. It's fruits were actually apples with faces, all of them looking like they were in a sour mood.  
"Now I've seen everything on this island." Nikita said  
"Oh, I'm sure you haven't seen anything yet." Francisco replied.  
Avoiding being inticed by the apples' remarks, the three continued onwards, soon stopping at a hut on the edge of the swamp.  
"This is my home during summer. It will probably be pretty cold inside, but it's better than sleeping outside" Francisco said.  
The three entered, and took three private rooms, thankfully there were three rooms in the hut.  
Francisco took the master bedroom. The bed was gigantic, and everything was very extravagant.  
Nikita took the next biggest bedroom. It was all Peter could do to thank her for saving his life as to give her the better room. The bed was pretty big, and the enchanted carpet warmed your feet.  
Peter got the worst room. The bed was small and almost broke under his weight.( Good thing Peter was so skinny) And the floor was unpolished wood, so Peter had to wear shoes to walk on it. It was very late before Peter got to sleep.  
And so the three slept on through the night, unaware of the dangers lurking outside.... 


	9. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 9

Just so my few fans know, I decided to write this chapter because of your reviews. I don't know how long it would have taken me to write another chapter, because I didn't really feel like it, but the reviews that I got telling me to write another chapter got me going again, so keep your comments (and flames) coming. And sorry, but this ones a bit shorter than most of my chapters.  
  
Chapter 9  
"Well, here goes nothing." Skyth said as he approached the house of Jojoanne and Eliza.  
"We could still turn back, Skyth. We'll find Peter without their help." Jamago said, as he began to back up.  
"You know as well as I do that we'll need their help to find Peter. I mean, how annoying can they be?" Skyth replied, approaching the door.  
"Pretty annoying." Jamago stated.  
Skyth knocked on the door of the old house. It must have been one of the first built in the village. A lot of yelling could be heard inside, as the two twins approached the door. They seemed to be fighting on who would answer the door.  
"You got the door last time, Jojoanne. I'm getting it today." Eliza could be heard shouting.  
"I'm getting it, Eliza, noone comes to the door for you, I'm more important since I was born first." Jojoanne yelled back.  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Just open the door!" Jamago screamed.  
Instantly the door opened, and there the twins stood. They were both still trying to dominate the doorway by shoving the other out of the way.  
"Have either of you two seen Peter around here?" Skyth asked  
"Oh you mean Cliff?" They both replied while giggling.  
"Ooook. Have you seen him at all?" Jamago asked, more sternly.  
"We have actually. Or at least I have. Eliza here's to ignorant to notice her surroundings. She trips over herself all the time" Jojoanne answered.  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Could you two stop bickering for just one second, and tell us where he went?" Skyth screamed above the arguement.  
"We saw him head towards the swamp." Eliza answered humbly. "Actually, we're pretty sure Nikita went after him too, since she's missing also."  
"Who's Nikita?" Skyth asked  
"She's our new neighbor. She's probably lost in the swamp now. Maybe you guys should try to find her and Peter." Eliza said  
"Seems like a jolly good time!" Jamago cheerfully said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Uh, just kidding, heh heh heh...Heh"  
"You better be kidding" Skyth said "Now lets go get Camell and Jarod. We're probably gonna need all the help we can get."  
So, the two set out for their friends houses, not knowing the danger Peter may be in. Soon they arrived at Camell's house, where Camell was only too pleased to join the search party over finishing his homework. next they went to Jarod's house, and afterwards to Skyth's house where they intended to pick up supplies. Finally, after much preparation, they all set out for the swamp. And, like Peter, all of them brought the weapon they had found in that cave many years ago. Skyth had Ughany, an axe. Camell had Firana, a spear. Jarod had Singhai, a broad sword. Jamago had two daggers, one was called Agaro, and the other was Oraga. It was nightfall by the time they got back to the swamps edge. So they camped out overnight, unaware of what might happen the following day 


	10. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The front door of Francisco's Summer hut creaked open just a hair. A shadow covered hand reached in, with it a blade! Suddenly the door burst open and a hoard of little men swarmed throughout the entire house in a rage! Pottery was smashed, and furniture destroyed as the Demonic creatures covered every inch of the house, some now breaking down the doors of the bedroms. Regardless, all were now awake, in a state of alarm. Peter's armour was now seeming very useless, his breastplate over a bare chest, and leggings on bare legs (he still had night shorts on, thank Node). Nikita's sleeping robe was almost exactly the same as to her daytime one, long black and magically enchanted, so no worries there. Francisco had come to expect this to happen, so he slept in full clothing. Nikita threw a vial of WALL-GONE at her left wall, putting a hole in it to keep her and Peter together as one fighting force.  
"Cool! Let me try." Peter said. He picked one of his vials and threw it at the other wall in Nikita's room, where Francisco's room would be. The wall, instead of dissapearing, began to develop spots.  
"Oops, that must have been a SPOTS vial." Peter said embarrassed.  
"We're getting ready for the battle for our lives." Nikita said while grabbing another potion from her belt. "And you throw SPOTS at the wall. I have no idea how you lasted this long."  
She suddenly threw the vial at the wall, and Francisco walked into join them.  
"Are you two enjoying yourself?" Francisco asked while drawing his Kris'.  
"Quite, actually. Thanks for asking." Peter replied.  
It was at that very moment that the door of Nikita's room was bashed open. It flew right into Peter and knocked him to the ground. Nikita and Francisco stood back to back, while the mob of tiny men surrounded them, leaving Peter off in a corner to be squished by the solid oak door.  
"We don't wish you people any harm." Francisco said to the men. "Can we talk to your leader perhaps?"  
Suddenly, the mob settled, and a gap was produced in the front of the circle. And in walked the smallest of all of them.  
"So, you wish to waste my time, eh?" The smallest said. "It is very precious you know. So you see that is why I can't let you have any of my time. My name is Sankot, the king of the halfling raiders. I have always led my men to victory against anything we fight, and you are no exception. You will now die under my hands. Have a nice trip...to hell!!!"  
As he turned to leave, the circle closed, and every single man attacked the two Jihado's. They didn't stand a chance, and Peter could see it. But he had no access to any weapons. He had no way he could help them. He was about to start praying when he saw an attacker coming for Nikita's back.  
"Watch Out!!" He screamed, but it was no use. He stretched out his hand, and... "NOOO!!!!!"  
That's when something mysterious happened. A small light glowed in Peter's outstretched hand. It began to get bigger, and bluer, until it encompassed his whole hand. And after what seemed like an hour to Peter (but was really milleseconds) The light stretched out into a kind of Arrow, and fired right into the halfling attacking Nikita. And from his hand came hundreds of arrows, all firing rapidly at the heart of each of the halflings, killing each one instantly. And as quickly as it had appeared, the light vanished, leaving many dead halflings and three shocked humans  
"Wh-wh-what wa-wa-was th-th-that??? Nikita stammered out.  
"It seems our friend Peter has been holding out on us. You do know some magic, don't you?" Francisco questioned.  
"What happened?" Peter asked, staring in wide-eyed disbelief.  
"But no child could do that...Could it be?" Francisco muttered to himself  
"Could it be what, Francisco?" Nikita said while helping Peter out from under the door.  
"The tenth stone....." Francisco said softly.  
  
Hope you like that cliffhanger people. Oh, I love doing that to you guys and girls. mwuhahaha. 


	11. Mages of the Isle Part I chapter 11

Hope ya'll like this nice long chapter, from me to everyone!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"What is the tenth stone?" Peter and Nikita asked.  
"The tenth of 14 stones of Eldire. The water stone." Francisco replied  
"But, I thought they didn't exist." Nikita said.  
"So did I...." Francisco answered.  
The 3 must have stood in that room for 5 minutes before Peter said something.  
"What are the 14 stones of Eldire?" He asked.  
"You mean, you don't know!?" Nikita shouted.  
"No, I don't. So could you please tell me." Peter pleaded.  
And so, the 2 Jihados retold the story they had heard many times in their lives.  
  
' Long ago, when this island was still part of a great continent, there lived a great Mage, who was neither good nor evil, strong nor weak, human nor animal, man nor woman. The Mage just was. And the Mage lived in a great tower, that was neither high, nor low, neither above nor below sea level, or at sea level for that matter, and was neither the best nor worst tower in the continent. It just was.  
And so, the great Mage, by the name of Jamie, which was also neither a masculine or feminine name, bidded his/her lonely time in that tower, thinking of a way to contribute something great to society. And that's just what the Mage did. One day it struck Jamie. He/she would make 14 powerful stones, all equal, like Jamie was, and enchant them so that 1 day, when all was lost, 14 powerful mages would possess them, and have the ability to control that part of the magical chain.  
  
The first stone was made out of greed and corruption. It was the Golden stone, one of the two most powerful, it was tied with #8. It gave the user the ability to accumulate great wealth and cast greed and corruption across the lands. And it was Pure Evil.  
  
The second stone was made out of all the worlds evil and hate. It was the Death stone, one of the 4 second most powerful. It was tied with number #7, #9, and #14. It gave the user the ability to control the dead, and cast great poisonous magic on any who opposed him/her. It was also Pure Evil.  
  
The third stone was the Fire stone. It was made of fire, and was a great enemy to water. (at this Peter gulped, wondering who controlled the Fire stone) It was equal with all other stones not named, and was for the most part Evil. It gave the user the ability to ignite anything, even ordinary water.  
  
The fourth stone was the Air stone. It was made of Air and wind, and was a great rival to earth, but not an enemy. It was also an equal, and it was a Neutral. It gave the user the ability to control the wind-based weather.  
  
The fifth stone was the Mind stone. It was made out of wisdom and strategy, and was a great rival to Body, but not an enemy. It was also an equal, and it was Neutral. It gave the user almost infinite knowledge, and the ability to control the minds of those who are weaker.  
  
The sixth stone was the Nature stone. It was made of all the plants and animals of the Earth, and was a great enemy to Space. It was another equal, and was for the most part Good. It gave the user the ability to control the plants and animals of the world, and even disease others by controling bacteria.  
  
The seventh stone was made of all the light in the world. It was the Light stone another of the 4 second most powerful. It gave the user the ability to control the light. It was Pure Good.  
  
The eighth stone was made of all the generousity and friends in the world. It was the Silver stone, the other most powerful. It gave the user the ability to make others rich and happy, and cast goodness across the lands.It was Pure Good.  
  
The ninth stone was made of all the good things in the world. It was the Life stone, another of the 4. It gave the user the ability to control the lives of others, and all that is good in the world. It was Pure Good.  
  
The tenth stone(Peter couldn't hide his interest at this point) was the Water stone. It was made of all the water in the world, and was a great enemy to Fire. It was another equal, and for the most part Good. It gave the user the ability to control the water.  
  
The eleventh stone was the Earth stone. It was made of all the topography and land of the earth. It is a great rival to Air, but not an enemy. Another equal, and Neutral, it gave the user the ability to control the earth and lands.  
  
The twelvth stone was the Body stone. It was made of all the strength and pure muscle in the world. It was a great rival to Mind, but not an enemy. An equal, and Neutral, it gave the user the ability to control the body to the utmost level.  
  
The thirteenth stone was the Space stone. It was made of all the endless space in the universe, and even encompasses time. It was a great enemy to Nature. Another equal, and for the most part Evil, It gave the user the ability to control time and space.  
  
The final stone, the fourteenth stone was made of all the dark areas of the world. It was the darkness stone, another of the 4. It gave the user the ability to control the darkness. It was Pure Evil.  
  
And should you arrange those Stones in a circle, with Gold at the top, and silver at the bottom, you will have made the magical area, in the centre of that ring, where all magicians try to stay. But most are drawn to one side of it, and those possesing the ability to control the stone, are basically drawn directly into that stone's area, where they will dwell forevermore.'  
  
"So, you're saying that I might be being pulled to the Water stone?" Peter asked when the story was done.  
"There's nothing wrong with being drawn to water. But I think you have long to go, and I will help you become, 'The Mage Of Water'" Francisco replied with a smile. "Who knows? Perhaps one day I will learn somethning from you."  
"That'll be the day." Nikita said cheerfully.  
And they all had a good laugh.  
  
If anyone wants a picture of the ring of stones, e-mail me or ask in a review. Tell me your e-mail though, or else it's kind of pointless... have a nice day, oh fans of mine. 


End file.
